The ability of a patient to breathe effectively and maintain gas exchange after extubation depends greatly on the interplay of several variables. These include efficacy of gas exchange, work of breathing, lung mechanics and respiratory endurance. This prospective study assesses the ability of individual variables and integrated indices of respiratory function to predict extubation in infants and children.